Linhir
Linhir ("Fair stream") is the second largest urban settlement in the Kingdom of Dol Amroth and is situated at the confluence of the rivers Serni and Gilrain, about twelve miles from the point there their estuary empties into the Bay of Belfalas, and also the name of the river. It is the principal gateway between Bel Fal and Belfalas. No town between Belfalas and Lond Ernil is larger or more important as a center of Dol Amroth commerce and politics, for virtually all landward trade entering or leaving eastern Belfalas passes through its gates. Linhir is one of the original cities founded in Dol Amroth and for this reason it is ancient on a level that only can be approached by Belfalas, and Anfalas. Linhir became the center of House Elena during the early days of Dol Amroth, and this continued for centuries. This domination came to an end when House Elena broke away from House Imrahil during the Gondor Civil War and was either killed or fled Gondor in the process. Against what House Imrahil wanted the vassal of House Elena, in House Reina became the new dominant house in the city, and they hold many of the same ideals as House Elena. This seperation has led House Elena to turn the city into somewhat of a rebel stronghold within the Kingdom of Dol Amroth, and they do their best to either shuttle out loyalists to Gondor, and provide whatever assitence they are able to for their old masters in the Kingdom of Gondor. History Early History Linhir is one of the original cities founded in Dol Amroth and for this reason it is ancient on a level that only can be approached by Belfalas, and Anfalas. Linhir became the center of House Elena during the early days of Dol Amroth, and this continued for centuries. This domination came to an end when House Elena broke away from House Imrahil during the Gondor Civil War and was either killed or fled Gondor in the process. Against what House Imrahil wanted the vassal of House Elena, in House Reina became the new dominant house in the city, and they hold many of the same ideals as House Elena. This seperation has led House Elena to turn the city into somewhat of a rebel stronghold within the Kingdom of Dol Amroth, and they do their best to either shuttle out loyalists to Gondor, and provide whatever assitence they are able to for their old masters in the Kingdom of Gondor. Goverment Lord of Linhir See Also : Galador Reina II. Galador Reina II. is the son of two members of House Reina and because of this is a member of and the current Lord of House Reina. Galador Reina II. would be born before the Gondor Civil War, and unlike most of the nobility of Dol Amroth he spent his youth in the Gondor capital of Minas Tirith. Returning years later as rebellion was growing in the hearts of many in Dol Amroth, he still loved Gondor, but saw the tides of war changing against Gondor and decided to play out the long game. Galador Reina would join the forces of Varian Imrahil as the prince of Dol Amroth begin moving his forces behind Mordor. During this time he fed information to his masters in House Elena telling them of the plot, but it wasn't enough and he watched as the Imrahil's turned on Gondor and begin a purge of Dol Amroth killing anyone who openly resisted leaving Gondor. Galador watched as House Elena was wiped out and continued to bide his time and was rewarded when Varian made him Lord of Linhir despite many resisting out of fear he was actually a Gondor loyalist. As Lord of Linhir he has turned the city into the center of the faithful of Dol Amroth and has spent huge resources supporting others in Dol Amroth who feel the same as he does. Demographics Houses Culture Category:City Category:Port Category:City in Dol Amroth